Lean On
|artist = & ft. |year = 2015 |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Scarf Version) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Scarf Version) |alt = Scarf Version |mashup = World |nogm = 2 (Classic) 3 (Scarf Version) 1 (Mashup) |pc = Forest Green/Purple/Pink/Lemon Yellow to Lemon Yellow/Purple/Pink/Neon Orange (Classic) Purple to Black (Scarf Version) |gc = Neon Green/Neon Purple/Neon Pink/Neon Orange to Yellow/Purple/Pink/Orange (Classic) Red (Scarf Version) |lc = Cyan |pictos = 97 (Classic) 120 (Scarf Version) |perf = Classic Marion Champmartin (P1) Andrea Condorelli (P2) Shirley Domoison (P3) Jerky Jessy (P4) }}"Lean On" by Major Lazer & DJ Snake ft. MØ is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine contains two women and two men, all of whom are in Indian attire. 'P1' P1 has long dark blue hair. She wears a blue mask, a black and red small hat, a black bra top, a red saree cape, blue loose pants with various belts, and gold shoes. 'P2' P2 has dark blue hair in dreadlocks (with some of his dreads painted orange and sky blue) and a blue beard. He wears black circular glasses, blue and orange tattoos on his face and arms, a purple button down shirt, shiny blue slim pants, and bright blue sneaks. He also has small black diamond shaped earrings. 'P3' P3 has dark blue hair with pink streaks in a bun. She wears a red mask, orange tattoos, a green and blue dress, blue underwear, and black ankle boots. She also appears to have a tie shaped necklace. 'P4' P4 has dark blue flat top hair. He wears a gold mask, a red, blue and black cubed shirt, pink drop-crotch pants, and orange sneaks. At some parts of the routine, the dancers' skins turn black and their outfits are given a black light effect. Any orange colours will turn light green and any dark blue colors will turn black. LeanOn Coach 1.png|P1 LeanOn Coach 2.png|P2 LeanOn Coach 3.png|P3 LeanOn Coach 4.png|P4 Scarf Version The dancer in the Scarf Version is a Bollywood-like Indian with a red top and violet bottoms with gold sequins. She wears a gold headband and has a blue scarf-like robe with a gold outline. Her hair is bun with a long pony-tail and is black. Background The background contains circular mosaic patterns rotating. They change between blue and pink regularly. Thin lights shine above the dancers. The floor also contains similar patterns that flash inside light up squares. Gold and pink paint splatter is present inside an arch opening and from the right of the background. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: '''It's a wave Gold Move (P2 then P4 then P1 then P3) * '''P1: Raise your right hand and then your left hand. * P2: Throw your arms up, then gently and slowly throw them down in a circle. * P3: Wave your arms up, then make an Indian pose with your hands together. * P4: Point to the other coaches. Gold Move 2: Make an Indian pose with your hands together. Lean gold1.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Lean gold2.png|Gold Move 1 (P4) Lean gold3.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Lean gold 4.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) Lean gold5.png|Gold Move 2 Scarf Version There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, in which they are all the same. All Gold Moves: Put your right arm out and spin. Lean al gold.png|All Gold Moves Mashup There is one Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Put your right hand up and shake your body. (Pon de Replay) Pondereplayallgoldmovesremake.png|Gold Move (Pon de Replay) Mashup Lean On has a mashup which only features females wearing clothing from around the world. Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. * Hips Don't Lie * Rich Girl * Walk Like an Egyptian * Pon de Replay * Walk Like an Egyptian * Fancy (Indian Version) * Hips Don't Lie * Rich Girl * Walk Like an Egyptian * Pon de Replay * Walk Like an Egyptian * Fancy (Indian Version) * Hips Don't Lie * Rich Girl * Pon de Replay GM * Fancy (Indian Version) * Rich Girl Trivia *This is the second song by DJ Snake in the series, after Get Low. It is followed by Let Me Love You. *This is Major Lazer's second song in the whole series. The first was ''Pon de Floor''. *In-game, DJ Snake is credited as a featuring artist rather than the co-artist. *Jerky Jessy shared a behind the scenes picture of this song on November 9, 2015 through his Snapchat account.File:Screenshot_2015-11-09-19-02-32.png *This is the first song in the series to have a singer of Danish descent. *In the menu square, P1 is the only dancer whose face is completely visible. The other three coaches stand behind her with their arms out. *P2 can be found on the NTSC box art for Just Dance 2017. *P2 represented Just Dance 2017 during Ubisoft's E3 Teaser. *The Alternate routine recycles a move from Fatima. *In the preview gameplay of the Alternate version on the Just Dance UK channel, the artist was erroneously credited as Lean On Major Lazer & DJ Snake ft. MØ for a short period of time. ** Moreover, the UK gameplay shows the part of the routine from the first verse to the beginning of the second verse; the US gameplay, instead, shows the routine from the second chorus to the end of the bridge. ** Also in the US Gameplay, When the preview was first released on YouTube, in the description box it said "Sorry by Justin Bieber!" This stayed like this for the whole day but then this was later fixed the next day. Gallery Leanonsqu.png|''Lean On'' Lean On JD17 ALT square.png|''Lean On'' (Scarf Version) LeanOnMU.jpg|''Lean On'' (Mashup) 00000006.png| cover 00000035.png|Alternate cover LeanOnJD2017Menu.PNG|''Lean On'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu LeanOnP1Ava.png|P1's avatar on LeanOnP2Ava.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2017 LeanOnALTAva.png|Scarf Version's avatar Screenshot 2015-11-09-19-02-32.png|Behind the scenes Lean_on_bts.png|Behind the scenes 2 71zBRaewYvL._SL1000_.jpg|Coach selection screen Leanon hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Leanon hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 Leanon hd screenshot4.jpg|Gameplay 3 Tba desert routine.png|Alternate Gameplay Artwork.just-dance-2017.515x720.2016-06-14.22.png|P1 Artwork.just-dance-2017.873x2160.2016-06-14.41.png|P2 Jd17-controllerapp-item-2-person-left.png|P3 Artwork.just-dance-2017.530x720.2016-06-14.33.png|P4 jd17-toptracks-preview-majorlazerdjsnakeftm-leanon-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser lean on 1.png LOSelectionScreen.jpeg|Coach selection screen Videos Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) (Official Music Video) Just Dance 2017 - Lean On - 5 Stars - SUPERSTAR!! Just Dance 2017 - Lean On Alternativa Just Dance 2017 - Lean On (Mashup) References Site Navigation es:Lean Onpl:Lean On Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Andrea Condorelli Category:Shirley Domoison Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017